


By Candlelight

by notjustmom



Series: What if... [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Power Outage, au asip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: I saw a suggestion on twitter yesterday, what if Sherlock accepted John's suggestion at Angelo's instead of turning him down. I hope I have written at least one story that follows this suggestion, but in my brief search of my work, I seem to have neglected this scenario... my apologies.





	By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sussexbound (SamanthaLenore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore/gifts).



John shivers as he dumps another armful of blankets on their bed and jumps in, taking note of Sherlock switching on their battery operated lanterns before climbing into bed.

"D'ya remember our first dinner by candlelight?" John manages to get out between chattering teeth.

Sherlock climbs into bed and pulls John close to him. "Of course I do. How could I possibly forget?"

"Angelo. He brought us the biggest candelabra I'd ever seen, there was barely room for my plate..."

Sherlock nuzzles John's silvering hair and murmurs, "you wanted to know where my area of interests lay..."

"I thought I had read the situation wrong, I usually am a good judge of that sort of thing -"

" 'I am flattered by your attention John, and if we were not currently staking out -"

" 'a possible serial poisoner...' "

" 'I'd take you home -' "

"It nearly didn't happen, us, this," John whispers into Sherlock's chest, laying his hand lightly over Sherlock's wrist, and waits to feel his pulse under his fingertips. 

"You saved me."

"You saved me first..."

The bedside lamp flickers to life, and Sherlock sighs."Too bad."

John chuckles against his ribs, then kisses him lightly as he reaches up to switch it off. "No worries, love. Now where were we?"


End file.
